1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless tag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless tag for preventing illicit use of entrance tickets at an event hall and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A visitor can enter an event hall such as a concert hall, an exhibition ground, etc. by presenting a ticket previously bought to a receptionist of the event. There is a wireless tag used as this kind of ticket as disclosed, for example, at page 15 of Nihon Keizai newspaper dated on Dec. 16, 2002. Depending on an event of which term reaches several days, sometimes, a user can enter the event hall as often as he/she can by using one ticket during the term of the event. In case of this kind of event, a receptionist of the event confirms whether or not a ticket is regular or a retrieving apparatus provided at an entrance gate retrieves information of a wireless tag when a visitor enters the even hall and allow the visitor to re-enter.
However, since the receptionist of the event determines to allow a visitor to re-enter by confirming only a ticket presented by the visitor, there is a problem that he/she admits the visitor to re-enter even in case the ticket is a theft or the ticket has been transferred to the visitor. There is also the same problem in case of using a wireless tag.